A base station provides a cell of a wireless network by which to connect with associated user devices. When a user device is in a connected state, the user device and the base station actively communicate. For example, when a user instructs the user device to download or upload data over the wireless network, the user device and the base station actively communicate. Alternatively, when the user device is in an idle state or an inactive state (e.g., when the user device is not in use), the user device and the base station do not actively communicate. However, when a user device is in an idle or inactive state, the base station may have data to transmit to the user device, such as application data pushed to the user device. Because the user device is not actively communicating with the base station, the user device relies on a paging process to receive the data from the base station.
Conventional paging techniques for cellular networks require the user device to wake up from an idle or inactive mode to periodically attempt to detect a paging channel communication. When the user device detects a paging channel communication, the user device attempts to decode the paging channel communication to determine if data is intended for the user device. However, recent advances to wireless communication technology present challenges to the conventional paging techniques for cellular networks.